


More than Enough

by Ace Of Hearts (huntingmyths)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingmyths/pseuds/Ace%20Of%20Hearts
Summary: “I wonder… how much stamina do you think a demon like you has?”
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	More than Enough

“You will never know what is enough unless you know what is more than enough.”

Nero gritted his teeth as he listened to the voice above him, the white haired demon trying his hardest to hold back the moan that threatened to escape. He could still feel the vibrator inside of him as well as the fingers that played with his nipples. He had no idea how long this had been going on, but every touch felt like a fire that had his nerves on end.

A pair of teeth nipped at one of his nipples, causing him to bite back a moan at the feeling. He felt like he was going crazy with pleasure and he hadn’t even been touched where he needed. How the hell was he supposed to last when he was receiving the best torture?

“Have you had enough?” the voice above him asked. “You know how to end this.”

Nero moved his hand to his mouth, biting his knuckles to keep from saying anything. He wasn’t going to give his partner the satisfaction of breaking.

Fingers suddenly ghosted from his chest down to his hip bone, causing Nero to bite harder on his knuckle. He fought back a groan, even as his body arched into the touch. The man above Nero had always been able to get a reaction out of him regardless of how hard Nero tried to fight.

“I’ll have you sing for me soon.”

“ ‘ou wif,” Nero said, his words muffled by his own knuckles.

The human chuckled darkly as the hand pulled away before Nero had to bite back a scream. He had completely forgotten about the vibrator that had been buzzing away on a low setting against his prostate. He wasn’t sure how he could have forgotten about it when he’d been taunted about the torture that he would experience from it. Only now, the intensity was turned up to the point where Nero was barely able to focus on anything.

“V,” Nero finally gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut.

“You’re already begging?” V asked, a smirk heard in his voice. “You’re making things way too easy.”

Nero’s teeth clenched together, refusing to respond to taunts. His cock twitched, ready to cum the moment he was touched there. But he knew V enough to know that he wouldn’t end this until Nero was begging for release.

V’s fingers moved against his ankles, Nero tempted to kick out in frustration, but thought better of it as something was wrapped around one ankle. His other leg was moved so they were apart before the other ankle had the same thing wrapped around it. He moved to close his legs, only to find that he couldn’t.

“What’s wrong? Are you having difficulty?”

Nero’s head lifted off the pillow to see what V had done before letting it fall back with a groan. Of course V would use a spreader bar to ensure he couldn’t even think of getting himself off. At least V hadn’t restrained his hands.  _ Yet. _

The vibrator slowed back down to a low buzz, barely felt anymore. Nero groaned at the loss of the vibrations, shifting ever so slightly to try and get comfortable again.

“Behave.” Nero startled as the realization of how close V was hit again. “Can you be good for me or do I have to restrain the rest of you?”

“Bite me.”

The snarky comment wasn’t supposed to mean anything. At least, until V began nibbling on his collar bone.

A moan slipped from Nero’s mouth before he could stop it, his hands coming up to grab V in order to ground himself. It was becoming too much and he just needed to ground himself to keep from going insane.

Soft hands grabbed him by the wrist as V pulled away, scolding, “No touching, Nero.”

“V,” Nero muttered - he did  _ not _ whine.

“That was our deal, remember?” V asked, his breath tickling Nero’s ear. “I’m the only one who can touch.”

Nero’s hands lowered back down, fingers curling into fists in the sheet as he closed his eyes, trying to breathe deeply. He had been the one who asked for this, had been the one who shyly approached V and asked to be fucked. He had been pegged by Kyrie exactly once, but she wasn’t fond of doing it and he’d never been able to be fucked by another male before. He wanted to know if it felt as good as it had with a dildo.

“Then stop teasing and start touching,” Nero growled out.

“I wonder… how much stamina do you think a demon like you has?”

Nero groaned, trying not to buck his hips as a single finger ran up his shaft. How was it that V already knew where he was sensitive, even if Nero had never known those places himself?

The finger suddenly turned into a hand that wrapped around his dick, stroking him at an agonizingly slow pace. Nero’s eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out how sensitive he was and how good V’s hand on his cock was.

“Tell me… how does it feel?”

The only response that came was a small moan as Nero jerked his hips up to meet V’s hand. It seemed to be a good answer because all Nero’s world was suddenly being jerked off faster. He whined, sure words were coming out of his mouth though he couldn’t tell you what he was saying.

The hand was removed from Nero’s cock the moment before he came, causing the white haired man to groan in frustration as his eyes opened. He glared at V and why did he have to have that stupid smirk in the first place?

“Easier than I thought,” V said with a smirk as he picked up a small circular object. “I think I want to have a little more fun with you, though.” Nero whined loudly, getting a laugh out of the frail human. “Oh, it’s not for you.”

“V,” Nero mumbled weakly.

V moved back up to his face, kissing the corner of his mouth before whispering, “I will ruin you for anyone else, man or woman.”

“Prove… it…” Nero panted.

V chuckled in Nero’s ear as the hand returned to stroking Nero’s cock. The demon moaned as he bucked up into the hold, only to cry out as V’s other hand began playing with his balls. He cried out as he came, though the pleasure didn’t stop. V kept stroking him post orgasm until he started to get hard again.

V pulled away entirely, leaving Nero panting and covered in his own drying cum on his stomach. Nero watched as V pulled out the tube of lube that had been discarded earlier, coating his fingers in it before reaching back and pressing them inside himself. Nero’s eyes were locked on V in fascination as he watched the human stretch himself, fucking himself on his own fingers.

If Nero hadn’t been heard before, he definitely was now. It was so mesmerizing to see V’s composed expression overcome with pleasure.

He watched as V’s fingers were pulled out before he coated his fingers in more lube, stroking Nero’s cock. He opened his mouth to ask what V planned to do when the human suddenly sunk down on Nero’s cock, the head the only thing inside as both males moaned loudly at the sensation. Nero felt V’s muscles grip him, clenching down tightly around his cock.

“V,” Nero gasped out.

V slowly slid down the cock, moaning as he did so until Nero was all the way in. They stayed like that, Nero panting as he tried to fight off the urge to cum again. This was so much tighter than anything he’d ever felt before.

“You feel so good,” V told him, leaning down to kiss the corner of Nero’s mouth again. “You’re doing so well for me, Nero.”

Nero whimpered as he tried not to cum too quickly. He wanted to make this last as long as possible, didn’t want it to be over. He didn’t want the pleasure to end.

As soon as V lifted up and slammed down again, Nero cried out as he came. He could feel V squeezing his cock, milking him into overstimulation. He panted, a soft whine coming from him as V continued to grind against him.

“I-it’s too much.”

“Is it really?” V asked with a smirk. “But I thought you wanted this? You wanted to be wrecked, didn’t you, Nero?”

The quarter-demon nodded in agreement, the only thing escaping from him being moans, whines, and whimpers. He could feel himself getting hard again as V still sat on his lap, grinding down on him. His fingers clenched in the sheets, fighting the urge to grab V and turn them so he was fucking the dark haired human.

“Please… V... “

“Please what?” V asked, surprisingly composed for someone who was impaled.

“Please,” Nero repeated, unsure of what he was even asking for. “Please…”

V chuckled as he lifted himself off of Nero, the demon whining in disappointment. He watched as V stood up before there were hands on Nero, moving him so he was on his hands and knees. He stared up at V as the man came to a stop in front of him, his crotch eye level with Nero.

“Open your mouth for me,” V coaxed.

“Open?” Nero repeated in confusion.

V’s fingers caressed Nero’s jaw as he softly said, “Open your mouth, Nero. I’m going to fuck your mouth.”

Nero moaned softly as he relaxed his jaw, watching as V pressed forward. Nero’s jaw stretched uncomfortably as he felt the flesh on his tongue. V was the only thing he could smell and taste, causing Nero to whimper, his arms trembling.

“Have you ever sucked cock before?” V asked.

Nero whined, hoping that V could tell what he meant.

“Breathe deeply through your nose.”

Nero did as he was told, watching as V pulled out before pushing in a little more. The human repeated the movement, entering a little further each time. Nero moaned, using his tongue the best he could. He felt a hand suddenly in his hair, tugging lightly as V continued to fuck his mouth.

“Deep breath and hold it.”

Nero did as he was told before V pushed further until Nero felt him in the back of his throat. He tensed, though he didn’t gag as he thought he would - like he’d seen in videos he’d secretly watched on his phone when he was alone. He swallowed around the cock in his throat and apparently the moaning and swallowing were helping as V’s composure he’d kept so long was starting to waver.

V eventually pulled out completely, his fingers stroking Nero’s jaw. The fingers moved up to Nero’s hair, running through it as Nero attempted to regain his own composure. He knew he probably looked like a mess - his lips were swollen and he could feel the wetness from his own tears - and V seemed to be nowhere near done with him.

“Are you ready for me to fuck you?” V softly asked.

“Please!” Nero’s voice was hoarse and desperate. “Please, V.”

“Don’t worry.” There was a dark smirk on the human’s face that made Nero shiver. “I’ll be gentle.”

Nero fell to his elbows as he remained in the same position. He wasn’t sure if this was how V wanted, but he wasn’t going to risk moving. He was so desperate for something inside of his ass that wasn’t a vibrator.

The sudden feeling of fingers on his backside made him shiver. V’s fingers ran lightly across the lower part of his spine before he felt fingers gripping the vibrator. His body clenched, trying to keep the toy in before it was slid out of him. He whined at the feeling, a strange, empty feeling.

The pop of a cap was heard moments before feeling something pressing between his cheeks, causing him to shift uncomfortably. His muscles tensing as he felt something push inside of him before freezing.

“Relax,” V’s soft voice ordered. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Nero nodded, panting softly as he forced his body to relax before whatever it was pushed in even further before slowly pulling out. One eventually became two and two became three, stretching him as he moaned loudly, his cock twitching with every thrust.

“You’re doing so well,” V praised softly, perched between Nero’s spread legs. “But I want to find one thing before I fuck this hole.”

Nero opened his mouth to ask when the fingers shoved into him again, causing him to cry out in pleasure. He heard V’s chuckle as the fingers pulled out before pressing in again, hitting the same spot. 

“Found it,” V said with a smirk in his voice.

Nero jerked in an aborted movement, unsure if his body was moving towards or away the finger in his ass. He knew he wanted more, though. He knew that he needed more, that he wanted to be wrecked.

“What do you want, Nero?”

A moan was the only response that Nero could manage.

“Tell me what you want or I will stop right now.”

As if to prove his point, V’s finger was pulled away, leaving Nero clenching around air.

“V!”

“Yes?”

“Don’t… don’t tease…”

“Then tell me what you want.”

Nero panted, trying to find the words. He knew what he wanted, but how to put it into words? How did words even work?

Nero whined as squeezed his eyes shut before forcing out the words, “F-fuck me. Use me. Anything… please…”

V chuckled as his fingers brushed down Nero’s spine, causing the quarter-demon to arch with a soft keen. His demon was soaking up all the attention, enjoying being teased even if it was being done by a human. It hadn’t wanted to be used by Kyrie, but V had apparently earned the demon’s respect.

“Last chance to back out,” V said, kissing Nero’s spine.

“B-bring it,” Nero said, gritting his teeth.

V chuckled as his finger was pressed back in though it was accompanied by a second finger. Nero couldn’t help the whimper that escaped at the feeling. He pressed back, wanting so much more than what he was currently receiving.

Two fingers eventually became three and three became four. He was meeting V’s fingers with every thrust, pressing back to meet him. His own fingers clenched into the sheets, tearing through the fabric as his eyes squeezed shut. He wanted - no,  _ needed _ \- more but he had no idea how to ask for it.

Eventually the fingers fully pulled out, Nero feeling his muscles clenching around nothing. He felt oddly empty, making a sad keening sound from his throat. He didn’t fully understand, but he needed more. He needed to be filled again.

Before he could start begging, he felt something slick press against his ass. He pressed back, moaning as the head of V’s cock slowly slipped in.

“V,” he moaned loudly.

“So good,” V mumbled, running his fingers down the small of Nero’s back again. “So tight.”

As soon as V bottomed out, Nero lowered his head to the mattress. He was so full and it felt right just like it had when Kyrie had pegged him. No, this felt even better than with Kyrie. It wasn’t some cold, hard toy. This was another human being filling him up, V’s hips flush against Nero’s thighs.

V pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, Nero howling as he felt V’s cock pressing against the spot he found with his fingers before. The sound seemed to encourage V, the human’s hips thrusting faster.

All that Nero could hear were his own cries of pleasure, V’s soft panting, and the sound of their skin slapping against each other. Time seemed to stop around them, the only things that mattered were himself and V.

Nero came twice more before V pulled out. The quarter-demon panted softly, whining as he felt his hole fluttering around the empty air. He didn’t have to wait long, however, as V thrust back in a moment later. 

It was only two thrusts before V grunted, his hips stuttering. Nero whined, feeling a hand on his cock, immediately cumming as he felt the touch of V’s long fingers combined with feeling V twitching in his ass as the human came as well.

“Damn,” Nero breathed as he collapsed onto his stomach, panting softly as he felt V move before feeling a soft cloth wiping him down. “Fuck, that was…”

V’s soft chuckled came from behind him as he felt the cuffs disappear from his legs. He felt hands rubbing where the cuffs were before V lay down next to him, spooning him as they lay there.

“Thank you,” Nero muttered, closing his eyes. “For doing that, V. You didn’t have to.”

“My pleasure.” He felt a pair of lips kissing the back of his neck. “The next time, though, I won’t be as kind.”   
  


“N-next time?”

Nero trembled, a warm feeling in his stomach as he thought about those words. V really wanted to do this again? He wanted to fuck Nero again?

“Once Urizen is stopped and I have my strength back,” the words were whispered as a sweet promise before the human’s tone became dark. “Only the next time, I won’t be as gentle.”

Nero and his demon both shivered in anticipation of those words. He now had a new reason to help stop this demon that had destroyed Red Grave City. If this was V being gentle, Nero couldn’t wait to see how he would be wrecked.


End file.
